Cicatrices
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Todas esas heridas que aumentaban dia con dia en su cuerpo, tenian un solo motivo: Protegerla a ella


Ni-hao! xD aqui les traigo otro One-shot de Inuyasha y Kagome :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Cicatrices<strong>

-_¡ouch! ¡Kagome esa cosa quema mucho! –_se quejaba cierto Hanyo de la medicina que la estudiante colocaba sobre sus heridas

-_¡aish! ¡Te quejas demasiado! No entiendo cómo puedes estar como si nada ante la puñalada de cualquier demonio pero lloriquear como un bebe por un simple algodón con medicina –_respondió alterada la peli-negra

-_bueno cada rosa tiene su espina…-_comento Sango apoyada en uno de los arboles

-_en este caso cada perro tiene su pulga…-_murmuro Shippo mientras leía un manga despreocupadamente

-_¿!Que dijiste maldito zorrucho! –_reclamo el de cabellos plateados

-_¡Inuyasha deja a Shippo en paz! Y déjame terminar de curarte –_pidió la estudiante

-_¡no necesito que lo hagas! –_contesto tajante

-_¡abajo! –_y lo siguiente que se vio fue a un mitad demonio enterrado en el suelo

-_señorita ¡no haga eso! –_dijo el monje en su calmado tono

-_Inuyasha, es mejor que dejes que Kagome te cure, mañana tenemos que partir a otra aldea y con esas heridas no puedes ir-_ explico la exterminadora

-_tonterías ¡hablan como si fuera un debilucho! –_protesto el chico cruzándose de brazos

-_eres más terco que una mula-_dijo el zorrito

-_¡cállate! –_y como siempre el Hanyou le propino un coscorrón

-_hay no la fogata se está apagando-_comento Sango al percatarse de la fuente de luz y calor –_excelencia ¡vamos por mas leña! –_pidió al monje y este asintió con la cabeza, ambos giraron sobre sus talones para irse del lugar

-_¡yo voy con ustedes! –_grito el zorrito antes de saltar al hombro de la chica de larga cabellera, e irse con ellos

Kagome veía distraídamente a sus amigos alejarse, olvidando por un momento su labor hasta que volteo a ver al Hanyo

-_¡oye! ¿¡Pero qué haces! –_Grito al fijarse que el muchacho volvía a colocarse la parte superior de su vestimenta, pero él no contesto -_¡Inuyasha!_

_-¡ya te lo dije Kagome! Tú más que nadie sabes que estas heridas no son nada, no sé porque últimamente tratas de cuidar de mí como si fuera un niño débil _

_-¡porque últimamente tienes más heridas de lo habitual! Cada día que pasa me fijo que aumentan más y más las cicatrices en tu cuerpo ¿Qué te está pasando?_

_-deberías ser mas agradecida sabes…_

_-¿hug? ¿!y yo porque! ¡El que debería agradecer que me preocupe eres tú!_

_-tonta… es que no te das cuenta…!que todas estas heridas son por protegerte a ti! –_Soltó de la nada haciendo quedar a la estudiante en Shock -_¡cada una de las cicatrices que quedan son cada una de las veces que te eh cuidado! Y créeme que con el tiempo habrán muchas más ¡por qué no dejare de cuidarte Kagome! –_siguió diciendo sin percatarse de sus palabras

La peli-negra solo quedo callada, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, Inuyasha no sabía porque, pero al analizar cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado anteriormente se dio cuenta, ahora era el sonrojado, ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos

-_no…me…estarás culpando ¿verdad? –_tartamudeo suavemente la chica

-_no, claro que no, yo solo… -_quiso decir el Hanyo calmadamente, y esto solo sonrojo mas a la estudiante-_Mmm toma –_le dijo volviendo a descubrir su pecho –_puedes curarlas, ¡pero con cuidado que esa cosa molesta! –_advirtió pero sin llegar a un grito

La peli-negra asintió con la cabeza y se acerco al cuerpo del chico con algo de vergüenza, empezando a frotar las marcas

-_ya volvimos –_anunció sango

_-¡y con mucha leña! –_comento Shippo feliz con varios troncos en sus manos

Inuyasha y Kagome solo voltearon a verlos, y después de eso la peli-negra siguió con su labor, pero eso sí, ambos estaban muy callados y con un agitado palpitar en sus corazones

Unas horas después el fuego estaba apagado y los todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de una joven estudiante de Tokio, la cual aun trataba de entender la palabras del mitad demonio, esas palabras que daban vueltas en su cabeza y corazon

-**"inuyasha" –**la chica miraba al muchacho dormir calmadamente, pocas veces lo veía así, tan calmado, tan angelical, después de unos segundos la chica solo sonrió y cerro sus ojos para tratar de dormir –**"te prometo que de ahora en adelante, yo curare todas y cada una de las heridas que tengas" –**fue su último pensamiento antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo

Y es que así era el amor muchas veces, una herida que solo se convertiría en cicatriz con el mismo amor

**Fin**

* * *

><p>y bien? !que les parecio? en lo personal me gusto como me quedo la ultima frase (si yo la invente *-* xD) Jeje y bueno aunque originalmente este argumento era para un fic de Ranma<p>

(Kii-chan: como cosa rara -.-)

cosa rara es tu comentario -'' ... despues dije Naa le queda mejor a Inuyasha :) asi que espero que haya sido de su agrado ^.^

Dejen sus **Reviews** y hasta pronto

Peace out! :)


End file.
